When Love Is Young
by Two Hours' Traffic
Summary: August 17, 1937. The night that Emmett proposed to Rosalie. Carlisle is on hand to give Emmett some support. And then there's nothing to do but wait.


If my memory isn't failing me, it was August 17th, 1937. I was curled in an armchair, reading over a new book that I had picked up earlier that morning at the bookstore in town. It was called Of Mice and Men, and the man in the store had promised that it was a good read, although rather short. I wasn't enraptured, but curiosity had always had the upper hand over me, and I was forcing myself to see how George and Lennie's situation would better itself.

I was at home with no-one but Emmett. Rosalie, Esme and Edward had taken one of the cars and gone into town to see One Hundred Men And A Girl (the film which was on at the cinema). It looked entertaining, but a little bit too predictable for my taste. And Emmett wasn't quite ready to be allowed out into society just yet, although I was sure that he would be there soon. At the moment, he was pacing in his room, muttering to himself.

With only twenty-something pages to go, I was looking forward to finishing the tale and getting on with the work on our other car that I had been doing when a loud crash interrupted me. I put down the book and listened intently.

"Damn it! Emmett McCarty, you're an idiot. What are you trying to do?"

I wasn't sure exactly what was wrong with Emmett. He'd been acting very strangely these past few weeks. He had adapted surprisingly well to our situation. I don't think I heard him complain once about the circumstance into which he had been forced. As long as he could be with Rosalie, the sun was shining.

That's not to say that he didn't get along with the rest of us. Edward loved him as a brother, and enjoyed having someone else around. Esme doted on him, revelling in having another child to take care of. As for me... it was wonderful to have another son. Every day, his control would become stronger. I couldn't have been prouder. In the beginning, Edward was jealous of the newcomer – jealous that he would steal all the attention. Indirectly, I believe Emmett taught Edward that love is infinite.

But I digress. For I was speaking about Emmett's outburst that night.

When he didn't calm down, I marked my place in the book and made my way to his room. I knocked on the door, and he opened it roughly. His frustration was clear on his face.

"I could hear you from downstairs. Can I ask what's wrong?"

Emmett looked ashamed. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, Carlisle. It's just..." He looked around, as if wondering how much he could tell me.

"Emmett, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. But I'll listen as long as you need me to. I realise that this whole experience must have been very stressful for you, and I wouldn't be surprised if you needed more time to adapt. But I think that -"

He looked at me with confused eyes. "Carlisle, what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What exactly are you talking about? I don't have a problem with being a vampire. I am so grateful for the opportunity that you've given me. If I had died that day, I wouldn't have met any of you. I wouldn't have met my angel. Although, _she_ is the foundation of my problem."

"What's the matter?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

He looked around worriedly. I forced myself to repress a smile. Even after two years, and though no-one else was around, Emmett was still worried about how strong our hearing was.

"They can't hear you," I reassured him.

He smiled nervously. "Right. Well... my problem is... it's to do with Rosalie. I... I want to ask her to... to marry me. I bought a ring the other day."

I'm sure that my smile would have split my face in two if it could. "Oh, Emmett. That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you."

He grinned. "Thanks, but..." His face fell. "She hasn't said yes yet. I can't wait to ask her, but what if... what if she says no? I'll have to live in shame forever. I couldn't do that. I love her with all my heart. She's my best friend. I don't want to... to ruin our relationship."

"Do you really think she's going to turn you down?"

He bit his lip uncertainly. "I... I don't know. I hope not. I love her with all my heart. I love her every moment of every day. I've loved her since the first moment I laid eyes on her. I can't imagine spending this lifetime with anyone but her. But – and it's a big but! – does she feel the same way?"

I made my way over to the window pensively. "Emmett, I'm not sure. I would guess that she does, but I don't know. There's only one way to find out." I grinned as I noticed the headlights shining through the trees. "Oh... and here's your chance."

He jumped about a foot as we both heard the car driving down the driveway. "Oh my God... I can't do this," he moaned.

"You'll be fine. Honestly. She's not going to bite your head off." _Actually, that was entirely possible_... I thought back to my book, and decided to resort to a metaphorical tack. "Be a man, not a mouse!"

He frowned, assuming that I was making light of the situation. To tell the truth, I was just as afraid as he was.

Though Emmett had never shown truly religious tendencies in the two years that I had known him, the amount of prayer that went on in those forty seconds certainly seemed to indicate that he was on the brink of conversion.

"We're home!" Esme's sweet voice called up the stairs. I clapped Emmett on the shoulder – "You'll be fine, son." – and ran down to greet her. Picking her up in my arms, I swung her round and round. She giggled excitedly.

"Carlisle, put me down!" she squealed. I did so, kissing her as I went. She ran her fingers through my hair as she pulled me close. "I missed you, sweetheart. Next time, you're coming. No arguments."

"Yes, Esme." I saluted her, and she stuck her tongue out at me childishly. I grinned and grabbed her again, running her all the way to our bedroom.

"Carlisle, what are you doing?"

I shushed her. "If I've convinced him," I muttered, "Emmett's going to propose to Rosalie tonight!"

"Oh my God... that's incredible! That's awesome! That's so fantastic! How exciting!" Esme was bubbling over with happiness.

"I know. But we've got to stay out of the way. He was so nervous before... I doubt he'll think about it if anyone else is around."

Then I heard Emmett's voice coming from downstairs. "Rose, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Oh my God!" Esme screamed. "He's going to do it!"

I silenced her again by kissing her again. She shook with laughter as she kissed me back. A few minutes later, from the woods near our house, we heard a scream: "Yes! Of course, yes!"

I heard a boom of relieved laughter from Emmett which was quickly silenced. It didn't take a scientist to know that two sets of lips pressed together allow for little sound to escape.

We spent the evening on the sofa in the living room, talking quietly, listening to Edward practise the piano, and the lovebirds discussing the universe and all its wonders.

And the next morning, when Rosalie excitedly displayed her shining ring for Esme's approval, the pride sparkling in Emmett's eyes made me the happiest father in the world.


End file.
